The Great Shinobi
by kirito uzumaki
Summary: Langsung baca aja...ga pandai bikin summary...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Mashashi-sensei

Rate : T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Warning : Typo(s),Alur berantakan,Gaje,Bikin sakit mata,dll.

 **The Great Shinobi**

Pada suatu hari di jaman antah berantah, terdapat sebuah desa di Elemental Nations yg bernama "Konohagakure no Sato", desa itu dipimpin oleh seorang yg disebut Hokage, saat ini Desa Konoha sudah memasuki generasi kepemimpinan yg ke empat, sebut saja dia "Yondaime Hokage" aka Minato Namikaze, suami dari Uzumaki Kushina dan ayah dari (Alm.)Namikaze Atarashi yg meninggal saat insiden penyerangan kyuubi ke desa konoha, dan duo kembar Namikaze Menma & Naruto...

Namun, Sang Yondaime,istrinya,dan Menma sangat membenci Naruto, karena mereka menganggap Naruto yg membunuh Atarashi sebab Kyuubi yg ada di dalam tubuhnya telah memporak porandakkan desa Konoha sekitar 7 tahun silam...Alasan yg tidak jelas memang, namun apa boleh buat untuk Naruto?

Saat itu Naruto yg sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa tiba-tiba diserang sekelompok warga dan dilempar dgn batu bahkan hingga kotoran ke tubuhnya, Naruto hanya bisa menangis dan mencoba menghindari serangan dari para warga.

" Hiks...Hiks...kenapa kalian sangat membenciku, memang apa salahku terhadap kalian? " Naruto berteriak kepada sekelompok warga yg menyerangnya...

"Apa salahmu katamu?salahmu itu adalah telah membunuh keluargaku dan Atarashi-sama..."balas seorang warga...

" Tapi kan aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu " Bela Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri..

" Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara,Minna ayo kita serang dia klo bisa sampai mati " Teriak salah seorang warga...

" Ayooo! " Seru seluruh warga,

Tiba-tiba seorang shinobi datang untuk menghentikan aksi kekerasan warga terhadap anak di bawah umur tersebut...

" Hentikan! Apa kalian tidak kasihan melihat anak kecil ini? " ucap shinobi tersebut...

" Untuk apa kasihan? Dia sudah membunuh keluargaku dan juga Atarashi-sama..." Balas seorang warga

" Kalian bodoh hah? Apa kalian tidak bisa membedakan Scroll dan Isinya? " Shinobi tersebut marah...

"Ta-Tapi-" ucap seorang warga yang tadi

"Pergilah, atau kalian ingin aku sendiri yg mengusir kalian " ucap shinobi tersebut sambil menyiapkan handseal harimau

Para warga yg melihat shinobi tersebut menyiapkan handseal tersebut lari ketakutan karena mereka mengira shinobi itu akan mengeluarkan jutsu yg sangat mengerikan...

" Terimakasih Nii-san telah menolongku " Naruto berterimakasih kepada shinobi tersebut

" Sama-sama Naru-chan " balas shinobi tersebut

"Oh ya nama Nii-san siapa? dan kenapa Nii-san Mengetahui namaku? " Tanya Naruto penasaran

" Namaku Obito Uchiha dan aku mengetahui namamu karena aku adalah mantan murid ayahmu,Naru-chan " Jawab shinobi tersebut

" Ohh begitu, salam kenal Obito-nii " ucap Naruto kepada Obito

*pooft*

Tiba-tiba ada seorang Anbu bertopeng Inu menghampiri Obito

" Obito,kau dipanggil Hokage-sama " ucap Anbu tersebut

" Hn, tunggu sebentar Kakashi " Balas Obito

" Obito,sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dgn nama asliku ketika aku sedang bertugas " bentak Inu kepada Obito

"Hn" balas Obito

" Sudah dulu ya Naru-chan, Nii-san pergi dulu...Ayo Kakashi " Pamit Obito kepada Naruto

*pooft* *pooft*

Setelah kepergian kedua makhluk jadi jadian itu (?) Naruto langsung pulang ke Apartemennya karena dia di usir oleh Minato dari Namikaze Mansion 2 tahun yg lalu...

Setelah sampai di apartemennya, Naruto pun tertidur karena kelelahan

Mindscape

"Aku dimana?" Naruto kebingungan karena ia berada di tempat yg mirip selokan air bawah tanah

 **"Grrr...aku disini bocah"**

"Siapa kau?" Naruto merinding ketakutan karena mendengar suara misterius

 **"Ikuti saja suaraku"**

Setelah melewati beberapa terowongan akhirnya Naruto telah sampai di depan penjara yg bertuliskan "Fuin" di kunci gerbangnya, disana dia melihat seekor rubah berekor sembilan sedang melambaikan ekornya di udara sambil menyeringai iblis...

"Siapa kamu?mengapa kamu berada dipenjara?" Tanya Naruto penasaran kepada rubah tsb.

 **"Aku adalah Bijuu terkuat,Kyuubi...dan alasan mengapa aku disini adalah karena aku dikurung oleh monyet tua itu 7 tahun yg lalu " ucap suara tadi yg ternyata adalah Kyuubi...**

"Monyet tua?siapa dia?"

 **"Sandaime Hokage"**

"Ohhh" Naruto manggut-manggut gaje saja karena dia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yg dimaksud rubah tersebut...

Tidak lama kemudian ada cahaya silau yg muncul,tiba-tiba datanglah 2 makhluk astral yg tidak diketahui asal usulnya(?)

"Hoi Teme,kita dimana ini?seingatku kita sedang bermain perosotan di TK Limbo"

"Aku juga tidak tahu,dan apa-apaan tentang kita yg bermain perosotan,bukannya kau yg tadi bermain sambil tertawa riang seperti anak dibawah umur,dasar Dobe no Gaki" ejek orang misterius yg berambut jabrik hitam panjang yg bernama Madara

* DOONGG *

Orang yg berambut Hitam panjang langsung pundung di pojokan dgn aura hitam dibelakangnya...

'Apa salahku kami-sama,mengapa engkau memberi cobaan yg sangat berat kepada hambamu yg paling kece di dunia Limbo' batin orang yg berambut hitam narsis yg diketahui bernama Hashirama

"Hentikan sikapmu yg kekanakan itu Hashi-dobe atau akan kubakar tubuhmu"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa Maddie-chan...weee" Hashirama bersiap-siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari

"Awas kau dobe,akan kupastikan tubuh bakarmu disantap kyuubi"

 **'Cih, aku tidak tertarik dengan daging bakar orang bodoh'**

Setelah sekitar 60 menit mereka bermain kejar-kejaran seperti di film2 India dan 25 ember untuk menampung keringat jatuh Naruto dan Kyuubi akhirnya mereka mengakhiri permainan bocah tsb. dan baru menyadari kedua makhluk yg dari tadi menonton adegan yg tidak boleh dilihat anak dibawah umur

"Emm siapa kalian?dan apa kau Kyuubi?" Tanya Hashirama penasaran...

 **"Ya aku Kyuubi,dan bocah bodoh ini bernama Naruto Uzumaki"**

'Dasar rubah sialan' Batin Naruto kesal

"Uzumaki?dia seperti klannya Mito kan,Hashirama?" Tanya Madara

"Hmm ya,ngomong-ngomong siapa nama orang tua mu Naru-chan?" Hashirama kembali ke Naruto

Seketika ekspresi Naruto menjadi sangat datar dan tatapannya menjadi dingin ketika di tanya tentang kedua orang yg ia paling benci...

Tiba-tiba ada suara langkah seseorang mendekat ke arah kandang Kyuubi...

"Ne lama tidak bertemu Kurama,dan apa kabar kalian mantan reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura?" Tanya orang itu aka Hagoromo Otsutsuki...

 **"Pak tua?mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?"** Tanya Kyuubi aka Kurama heran...

"Siapa mantan reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura?apakah ia aku dan Hashirama?" Madara juga bertanya keheranan

"Asal kau tau aku ini masih muda bodoh, umurku ini masih 120 tahun" Hagoromo marah ke Kurama lantaran dia tersinggung di katain "pak tua"

Keempat makhluk (Naruto,Kurama,Hashirama dan Madara) itu langsung sweatdrop berjamaah karena mendengar ucapan Hagoromo

 **'120 dikata muda?cih dasar pak tua payah'** Batin Kurama menghina Hagoromo

"Aku dengar itu Kurama" ucap Hagoromo namun Kurama cuek saja

"Oke kita kembali ke topik,ya Madara dan Hashirama kalian adalah mantan reinkarnasi kedua anakku,Indra Otsutsuki dan Ashura Otsutsuki...sebelum itu perkenalkan,namaku adalah Hagoromo Otsutsuki atau yg kalian bisa kenal sebagai **Rikkudou Sennin** dan aku adalah pencipta **Ninshu** bukan **Ninjutsu**...kalau aku boleh beritahu sebenarnya Kyuubi itu mempunyai nama,namanya adalah Kurama dan satu lagi,anak itu adalah calon reinkarnasiku" Jelas Hagoromo sambil menunjuk Naruto...

"Ri-rikudou Sen-n-nin" Ketiga orang itu langsung kaget ketika mendengar kata Rikudou Sennin

Setelah berhenti dari acara "Kaget berjamaah" Madara mulai angkat suara

"Ninshu bukan Ninjutsu? Bisa kau jelaskan Rikkudou-sama"

"Ninshu yg kuciptakan adalah alat untuk membawa perdamaian,sedangkan Ninjutsu yg kalian buat adalah alat untuk berperang,menumpahkan darah orang lain,membangga-banggakan diri kalian sendiri" Rikkudou menjawab pertanyaan Madara

"Sebelum itu aku akan memberi tahu siapa anak ini,dia adalah Cicit ketiga dari Hashirama dan Madara"

"APA?CICIT KETIGA?Sebenarnya siapa nama orang tuamu Naru-chan?" Teriak Hashirama terkaget-kaget dan Madara hanya diam saja...

"Namikaze Uchiha Minato dan Uzumaki Senju Kushina,itu nama lengkap 'mantan' orang tuaku" Jawab Naruto dengan dingin...

'Sebenarnya apa yg terjadi dengan Naruto?mengapa ia memanggil nama cucuku dengan sebutan "mantan orangtua"?' Batin HashiMada bersamaan...

"Mou,jangan kau termakan oleh kebencian Naruto-kun,lebih baik buang jauh-jauh sifat kebencianmu dengan melakukan hal yg bermanfaat" Rikkudou menasihati Naruto

"SIALAN KAU,APA KAU TID-"

"Aku mengerti perasaan mu Naruto,aku melihat semuanya dari atas mulai kau dari dibenci orang tuamu,saudara kembarmu,dan penduduk desa mulai menyerangmu dengan batu atau dengan senjata tajam gara-gara kau adalah Jinchuriki dari Kurama" Jelas Rikkudou

"Sialan kau penduduk desa,Minato,Kushina telah menyakiti Naruto lihat saja pembalasan kami nanti" ucap HashiMada dgn bersamaan

"Sudah-sudah semua,nah Naruto-kun aku mau bertanya kepadamu,jika kau mempunyai kekuatan apa yg akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Hagoromo

"Aku akan menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk mendamaikan dunia sehingga rantai kebencian di dunia ini terputus dan memberi sedikit pelajaran kepada "mereka" " Jawab Naruto dengan menekankan kata "mereka"

Rikkudou hanya menghela nafas,kemudian berkata kepada Naruto  
"Waktuku tidak banyak Naruto-kun,sekarang tutup kedua matamu"

"Apa yg terjadi dengan mataku,mengapa aku bisa melihat cakra?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Mata itu bernama Rinnegan,gunakan kekuatan itu untuk perdamaian"

"Ha'i Rikkudou-sama,Arigatou"

"Nah sebelum kita berpisah aku juga ingin memberi hadiah kepadamu juga Naru-chan"Hashirama berkata kepada Naruto sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di punggung Naruto,lalu cakra hijau keluar dari tangan Hashirama

*swushh*

"Aku sudah memberimu ingatan tentang jutsu Mokuton dan sel penyembuhanku"

"Arigatou Hashi-jiji"

"Douitte Naru-chan"

"Sekarang giliranku Naruto" Madara juga melakukan seperti Hashirama tapi dia menempelkannya di Mata Naruto

"Kau sudah kuberi Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan dan ingatan Jutsu-Jutsu yg ku kuasai gunakan sebaik-baiknya,jangan lupa gunakan itu juga untuk memberi pelajaran kepada "mereka",kau mengerti kan Naruto?"

"Ha'i Madara-jiji,Arigatou"

"Hn,tidak masalah"

"Nah waktu kami hampir habis,jadi gunakan semua kekuatan itu untuk perdamaian dan untuk jelasnya bisa kau tanyakan Kurama,Sayonara Naruto-kun,Kurama"Ucap Hagoromo

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naru-chan,carilah pacar yg cantik dan seksi...Sayonara Naru,Kurama" Hashirama pamit kepada Naruto dan Kurama begitu juga Madara...

"Sayonara Naruto,Kurama...Kurama,maaf untuk waktu itu di Lembah akhir"

 **"Tidak masalah"**

Setelah Hashirama,Madara,dan Hagoromo menghilang,Naruto langsung berteriak...

"BERSIAPLAH DUNIA,UZUMAKI NARUTO AKAN SEGERA DATANG!"

 **T.B.C. (TSUZUKU)**

 **R'nR**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, Ide Pasaran, Bikin Sakit Mata,Dll.

Pair : Naruto x ?

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki,seorang anak yg dibenci oleh hampir seluruh penduduk di desa tempat tinggal termasuk keluarganya...kemudian dia diberi kekuatan oleh seseorang untuk menciptakan perdamaian di dunia shinobi...seperti apa kisahnya? CHECK IT OUT...

Keterangan:

"Jumin" = Human Talking

'Jumin' = Human Thinking

" **Jumin" = Bijuu/Summon Talking**

' **Jumin' = Bijuu/Summon Thinking**

 **Jumin = Jutsu**

 **Peringatan Keras! = Jika anda tidak suka,lebih baik tekan tombol "Back"/"Close" dari layar Smartphone/PC anda karena dapat menimbulkan "Flame" yang menyebabkan dosa anda bertambah karena menghina karya orang...**

 **#HAPPY READING#**

 **The Great Shinobi**

Setelah keluar dari mindscape nya,Naruto langsung menuju dapur di apartemennya untuk menyeduh ramen cup rasa Kari Ayam kesukaannya karena dia berada cukup lama di mindscape dan itu membuatnya lapar...

Setelah memakan ramen cup rasa kari ayam,Naruto bergegas menuju tempat tidur dan memakai topi tidur kesayangannya (readers pada tau kan topi tidurnya Naruto waktu masih kecil yg warnanya hitam)...

"Mulai besok aku akan berlatih keras supaya aku menjadi kuat dan dapat mendamaikan dunia ini" gumam Naruto,tak lama kemudian mata Naruto terlelap dan menuju dunia mimpi...

Keesokan Harinya...

*Kriingg* * Kriingg*

"Hoaaaaaammm...sudah pagi rupanya,yoosshhh hari ini aku akan berlatih keras" Ucap Naruto setelah bangkit dari kubur (?)

Kemudian Naruto memulai ritual paginya setiap sebelum beraktivitas (Membereskan tempat tidur, Mandi, dan Sarapan)...Setelah menyesaikan ritual nya,Naruto segera menuju keluar dari apartemennya untuk mencari tempat latihan namun di jalan dia bertemu ANBU,lalu ANBU itu berkata...

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau dipanggil Hokage-sama"

"Ha'i, Arigatou ANBU-nii"

"Hn"

*pooft*

Setelah kepergian ANBU tersebut Naruto segera menuju kantor Hokage yg berada di pusat desa...setelah sampai di kantor hokage Naruto langsung berkata tanpa berbasa-basi kepada Yondaime Hokage...

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya,Hokage-sama?" Tanya Naruto to the point dengan nada yang datar...

"Naruto,besok kau masuk Akademi Ninja" Jawab Yondaime Hokage dengan nada yang tak kalah datar...

"Baiklah,apa ada hal lain yang ingin anda sampaikan?"

"Tidak ada"

"Baiklah,kalau begitu saya permisi dulu,Hokage-sama" Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan hokage...

Selepas dari kantor hokage,Naruto langsung menuju Hutan Kematian untuk berlatih karena menurut dia tempat tersebut jarang di kunjungi orang lain...

 **"Naruto buatlah 1 bunshin"** Kurama memberi perintah kepada Naruto...

"Ha'i"

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

*pooft*

Lalu bunshin tersebut mulai menunjukkan perubahan fisik,mulai dari rambut yang memanjang sehingga terkesan liar,mata blue saphire nya berubah menjadi merah darah,gigi taringnya yang memanjang dan 3 guratan tipis di masing-masing pipinya menjadi menebal...

"Kau Kurama?" Naruto menunjuk kepada Bunshinnya...

 **"Hn"**

"Bagaimana bisa?"

 **"Mudah saja,aku tinggal menambahkan cakraku ke dalam bunshin mu itu"**

"Ohh,bisa kita mulai latihannya?" Naruto bertanya kepada Kurama...

 **"Hn,Lakukan apa yang ku perintah kan...Push Up 50 kali, Squat Jump 50 kali, Sit Up 50 kali, dan larilah keliling Konoha 10 kali"** Kurama mengatakan itu di sertai dengan seringai iblis yang mengerikan...

'Glekk, tampaknya ini lebih di sebut penyiksaan daripada latihan...tolonglah hambamu Kami-sama,hamba ingin merasakan kencan dengan gadis jadi jangan cabut hamba dulu' batin Naruto nista...

 **"Sudahlah cepat lakukan apa yang ku perintahkan"** Kurama memerintah Naruto...

"Ha'i Kurama" Ucap Naruto dengan lesu

Setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam, akhirnya latihan (Naruto lebih menyebutnya siksaan daripada latihan) itu selesai...

 **"Baiklah hari ini sampai di sini saja Naruto,setelah itu kau berlatih sendiri dengan cara yang seperti ini namun kalau bisa kau tambahkan porsinya supaya tubuhmu terbiasa..."** Jelas Kurama panjang x lebar...

"Ha'i,Arigatou Kurama"

 **"Jangan mengatakan seperti itu kepada ku,itu terdengar aneh di telinga ku,sudahlah aku pergi dulu...jaa ne"**

*pooft*

Setelah kepergian Kurama,Naruto segera keluar dari Hutan Kematian menuju apartemennya,namun saat di jalan dia bertemu seorang chunnin konoha yg berambut coklat di kuncir,dan dengan ciri khas nya yaitu bekas luka melintang di hidung...

"Hai Naruto,darimana kau?mengapa bajumu kotor begitu?" Tanya orang tersebut...

"Hai juga Iruka-nii,aku dari habis berlatih dan jadinya bajuku kotor begini" Jawab Naruto kepada orang tersebut yang ternyata bernama Iruka...

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen,aku yang traktir...itung-itung sebagai perayaan karena besok kamu mulai masuk akademi ninja" Ajak Iruka kepada Naruto

"Are mengapa Nii-san tau kalau besok Naru masuk akademi?" Tanya Naruto keheranan

"Itu karena aku membujuk Hokage-sama supaya kau di masukkan ke Akademi" Jawab Iruka menjelaskan...

"Kenapa kau begitu baik kepada ku?kau yang selalu memberikan ku makanan di saat aku lapar,terus kau membelikan ku apartemen di saat aku tidak lagi memiliki tempat tinggal,kau menyisihkan gaji bulanan ku untuk biaya hidup ku,dan kau sampai membujuk hokage sialan itu supaya aku masuk akademi...padahal aku tidak pernah membalas kebaikan mu" ucap Naruto kepada Iruka

"Apa kita salah jika ingin berbuat baik kepada seseorang?dan masalah mengapa kau di masukkan ke akademi itu supaya kau memiliki teman dan tidak lagi kesepian" Ucap Iruka kepada Naruto sambil tersenyum...

"Tapi apa kau tidak kerepotan-"

"Aku tidak akan merasa kerepotan dengan semua itu,itu semua ku lakukan demi adik kecil ku" Ucap Iruka sambil mengusap rambut jabrik Naruto

"Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa,tapi Arigatou Iruka-nii Hontou ni Arigatou" Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Iruka

"Douittashimashite Naruto,sudah ayo kita makan,aku sudah lapar" Ucap Iruka

"Yoossshh ayo Iruka-nii,aku juga sudah lapar" Teriak Naruto dengan semangat sambil memukul-mukul perut kecilnya...

"Hmm..." Iruka hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Naruto

*Skip di tempat ramen*

Saat Naruto dan Iruka sampai di Ramen Ichiraku mereka melihat 2 orang berbeda gender,yang satu seorang wanita cantik berambut merah dan yang satunya lagi seorang anak yang wajahnya mirip Naruto tanpa 3 guratan di masing-masing pipinya dan rambutnya jabrik seperti Naruto namun berbeda warna,dia berwarna merah...mereka terlihat ceria dan Naruto terlihat sedikit iri namun dia menutupinya dengan memasang wajah datar...

"Naruto ayo kita cari tempat lain" Ajak Iruka karena merasa iba kepada Naruto yg melihat keceriaan keluarga Hokage tanpa dirinya...

"Tidak usah Iruka-nii,aku sudah sangat lapar"

"Ya sudah kalau itu mau mu" Iruka hanya bisa menghela nafas

Mereka pun langsung masuk ke kedai ramen ichiraku dan langsung di sambut oleh Teuchi jii-san selaku pemilik kedai...

"Selamat datang di kedai kami,ohh ternyata Iruka-sensei dan Naruto...mau makan apa kalian?"

"Aku 5 mangkuk miso ramen extra jumbo jangan lupa jii-san 'naruto'-nya yang banyak" Naruto memesan makanannya dengan penuh semangat masa muda...

"Aku ramen jumbo extra pedas 1 mangkuk saja" Iruka memesan makanannya...

"Baik pesanan kalian akan segera datang" ucap Teuchi sambil menuju dapur...

"Cih anak monster itu mengapa datang ke tempat seperti ini,ayo kaa-chan kita pulang...selera makan ku sudah hilang setelah melihat dia" ucap Menma menghina Naruto sambil mengajak ibunya pulang

"Iya Menma,selera makan kaa-chan juga langsung hilang setelah melihat anak itu" ucap Kushina menambahkan sambil menaruh uang di atas meja...

Kushina dan Menma langsung pergi meninggalkan Ramen Ichiraku...Naruto hanya bisa memandang datar melihat 2 orang (yang pengen author tabok) berambut merah itu karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan itu...Sementara Iruka hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan pandangan iba...

"Sudahlah Naruto biarkan saja mereka,tidak usah terlalu di fikirkan" ucap Iruka berusaha untuk menenangkan Naruto

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Nii-san..."

Tak lama kemudian Teuchi datang membawa pesanan ramen Iruka dan Naruto...

"Pesanan datang,Naruto jika mangkuk pertama mu telah habis,kau tinggal panggil kami saja" ucap Teuchi kepada Naruto

"Ha'i paman" Naruto hanya menurut saja

"Waahhhh,sepertinya sangat lezat...Ittadakimasu" Naruto yang melihat mangkuk ramennya langsung ngelai* lalu mengambil sumpit dan memakan ramen dengan lahap sementara Iruka yang melihat kelakuan Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala...

"Paman,tambah ramennya" Naruto memanggil Paman Teuchi

"Baik Naruto,tunggu sebentar" Teriak Teuchi dari dalam dapur

Setelah memakan Ramen,Iruka dan Naruto langsung pulang karena hari menjelang malam dan mereka berpisah di perempatan cikopak(?)

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Iruka-nii" ucap Naruto

"Sama-sama...Naruto besok jangan lupa untuk masuk ke Akademi,kelas akan di mulai pada pukul 8 pagi tapi kau jangan ke kelas dulu,pergilah ke ruangan ku terlebih dahulu"

"Ha'i aku mengerti,Sampai jumpa Nii-san"

"Sampai jumpa juga Naruto"

Setelah sampai di apartmentnya,Naruto langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur karena Akademi Ninja telah menunggunya di esok hari...

"Yosshh besok hari pertama masuk akademi dan aku akan mencari teman yang banyak...GANBATTE!" Naruto berteriak menyemangati dirinya...

 **T.B.C**

 ***** Ngelai : Itu lho yang kayak air liur menetes dari dari mulut,biasanya karena melihat makanan yang enak-enak

 **Maaf minna-san kalau masih belum memuaskan ceritanya...dan terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca dan me-review cerita gaje ini**

 **Jangan lupa kasih saran,masukan,kritik,bahkan flame kalo ada yang mau di kotak review yang ada di bawah ini...**


	3. Pemberitahuan

Pengumuman !

Saya cuma mau bilang kalo fic ini akan re-publish teman saya, nama akunnya Madara Otsutsuki28, saya ingin focus untuk fanfic baru saja, mohon maaf pada pembaca yang sudah menunggu…

Tapi tenang saya akan kembali dengan cerita baru

Terima kasih untuk semuanya…

.

.

.

Kirito Uzumaki out


End file.
